


Sit Ups

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: This is pretty much a remake of one of my older andreil fics... also named sit ups... anyway





	Sit Ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a remake of one of my older andreil fics... also named sit ups... anyway

Andrew hated the gym almost as much as he hated Kevin. One usually lead to the other, which lead to Andrew in a dismal mood.

The black, rubber flooring, the sweaty weight benches, sweaty men with wandering eyes. Andrew only came out of necessity and Kevin's constant bitching.

Neil made it better, as he tended to do with most things. Andrew could watch him and ignore everything and everyone else. The way he tied his curls back with that forsaken bandana, the sweat sluicing down his neck. The flush on his cheeks, the sweep of his spine when he bent over—

"Focus," Neil said, snapping his fingers. Andrew rolled his eyes. He was on his back doing crunches for some reason with Neil holding his feet to the floor.

"I could just wait for a fucking bench-"

"Or you could get it over with," Neil interrupted. All the benches for sit ups were filled so they reverted to old-fashioned ways. Andrew huffed to himself and raised to his knees again, glaring at Neil.

"You could kiss me," Neil suggested, like he had been waiting for it all his life.

"Could I?" Andrew bit, tilting his head to watch Kevin disappear into the locker rooms.

Neil spoke with new excitement. "Yes, for every sit up, you could kiss me."

"Because kissing you is such a prize?" Andrew asked when he was face to face with Neil again. They stared at each other: Neil's eyes dropped to Andrew's mouth.

"You want it, don't you?" He asked, voice shifting into something softer. Lower. Andrew watched him flick his tongue over his reddened bottom lip. His felt his gaze go half lidded as he leaned in.

There was too much tongue for the gym. Neil felt his pulse run wild with the intensity of it for a few short moments. Then Andrew pulled back looking vaguely smug, licking the salvia off his bottom lip. "Yeah, I want it."

He touched back down, lifting and meeting Neil's kiss over and over. People probably noticed, probably nudged their friends and pointed to the two guys kissing every three seconds. Andrew only watched Neil eagerly intercept him.


End file.
